The Princess's Surprise
by music-and-fairytales
Summary: Van Helsing has a surprise for Anna. Kinda fluffy and kinda funny. It's better than it sounds. Lol.


_Hey guys! This is my first van Helsing fic so I'd really appreciate reviews! My heart absolutely broke when Anna died so she didn't actually die in this fic. Just go with it for the sake of the story? Thanks! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Someone was calling her name. She recognised the voice but couldn't quite place it. She struggled to wake up. She was so tired but she had to know who the voice was. Her eyes opened and she saw Van Helsing sitting in a chair next to her bed, his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Anna. So sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Oh please wake up. Please! I'll do anything!"said Van Helsing. Then in a much quieter tone she heard "I love you too much to lose you". Her heart skipped a beat. He loved her? So she wasn't alone in her feelings!

"Van Helsing?" she said weakly. His head shot up and he smiled with relief.

"Oh my goodness Anna you're ok! I was so worried! I don't know what I would have done. It would have been all my fault! I'm so glad you're ok!" He said quickly. Anna laughed. She was slightly confused though. What had happened to her? What was his fault? She struggled in vain to remember. All she knew was she had come through the window with the werewolf cure and run towards Van Helsing. Then all was black.

"Van Helsing? What happened?" Anna asked in a small voice, almost afraid of the answer. "I remember running towards you with the werewolf cure but then it's all black." Van Helsing bowed his head. There was silence for a moment when she heard him take a deep breath to start talking.

"It was a little after midnight when I killed Dracula. I was already a full werewolf and I had no control over myself. It was horrible. I turned around and saw you running at me but I had no control over what happened. I ran at you and knocked you down. When I stood up you had injected the cure but you were still as stone. Carl took one look at you and told me you were dead. I howled and screamed as I turned back into my human form. I didn't want to believe it. I cried for a while and then realised that I had no proof you were dead. I checked for a pulse and found one. We took you back here and waited for you to wake up. And here we are." Van Helsing finished. He breathed out a shuddering breath, the only sign of what was going on inside of him. Anna sat still, thinking deeply. Van Helsing's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "I'll understand if you're angry or if you never want to see me again" he said miserably. Anna thought about it and smiled.

"Van Helsing. I'm not angry at you at all and I'm not going to send you away. What happened wasn't your fault. You had no control over yourself and besides, I could never send you away. I love you too much to lose you" she finished. Van Helsing's head shot up and he grinned.

"Well in that case…" he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. The moment was ruined all too quickly by the entrance of Carl, who entered the room and got so startled by the sight that he dropped and smashed the jug of water he was carrying. Anna and Van Helsing looked at him in annoyance.

"I'm sorry!" he said quickly and ran from the room. Van Helsing turned back to Anna.

"Now where were we?" he asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Right about here" Anna said, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down for another kiss. After a moment they broke apart.

"Anna, are you in pain or tired or anything?" Van Helsing asked. Anna bit her lip. She didn't want to seem weak but she was kind of tired.

"I'm a little tired but that's all. Why?" She asked curiously. Van Helsing got that mischievous grin on his face again.

"I have a surprise for you but you will need your strength so I will give you 2 days to recover." He said. She raised her eyebrows.

"A surprise? What is it?" Anna asked, burning to know. Van Helsing grinned and bent down so that his mouth was right next to her ear.

"That's why it's called a surprise" he whispered and left the room. Anna groaned. She burned to know what it was and he was clearly not going to tell her. And now she had to wait 2 days to find out! 2 whole days! She didn't know how she'd do it but she was going to find out what Gabriel Van Helsing had in store for her. Somehow.

* * *

_Ok guys that's it for the first chapter! Let me know what you think and if I should continue!_


End file.
